


The Danger Zone (Hiatus)

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, College, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Bucky and Clint, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, History, Hurt/Comfort, Lectures, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Past, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phil Ships Stony, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Sex, Science, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Steve plays hard to get, Stony - Freeform, Teaching, Tension, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Unrequited Crush, Violence, War, War violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year, a new semester, an open door for new lecturers. Steve Rogers is new to Manhattan and will soon be new to Ironshield College. His eagerness to start teaching History, doesn’t go unnoticed. Especially not from Tony Stark, the Science lecturer across the hall who has spent six years at Ironshield. He’s interested, intrigued and dazzled by Steve, but Steve isn’t by Tony. It isn’t until one day when Tony helps Steve through an anxiety attack, that he gives him a chance. It’s a whirlwind relationship, and a danger zone. Will it survive?</p><p>“Sometimes I feel like I’m drowning. Until you wrap your arms around me...right then, that’s when I feel secure. That’s why I need you,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger Zone (Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> "I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion." - Alexander The Great

__

_“_ _Enemy fire!”_

_Gunfire rang out as Steve crouched against a crumbled wall, some of his team by his side. They were called The Howling Commandos and Steve was their Captain._

_“Captain Rogers we need more defences!” a soldier yelled._

_“Stay vigilant!” Steve ordered._

_As the gunfire ceased, Steve turned, his eyes peering out from under his helmet. He could see the enemy lined up on the hill a few yards away. His breath was shallow as he gripped his gun tightly to his chest. They had to have some amount of bravery for what they did. But every night, and every day, Steve felt fear. War was a terrible thing in the world, but he did it to serve his country, to protect the innocent._

_“Gunfire ceased,” he whispered. “Split up men,” he added, pointing out directions with his hands._

_They crept around the wall, himself and three other soldiers, the other four going in the opposite direction. What was left of a crumbling building had a smashed out window and Steve rolled forward under it, back pressed to the wall. The heat had him sweating excessively, his heavy armour proving it worse._

_“Steady soldiers,” he spoke, into his radio._

_The gunfire broke out again, this time they retaliated. Steve swung his gun up to rest on the window ledge. The weapon bounced back against his hand with force at every shot he took, his grip tightening on it._

_“Captain we’ve got a soldier down! Wilson is down!” a voice crackled, out of his radio._

_Steve shifted, which was his first mistake, he’d made himself a wide open target. Bullets continued raining on them, one struck Steve in the shoulder. He fell backwards, gun falling to the ground as he cried out, blood oozing through his clothing. His head hitting a jagged rock, an unconscious state taking over him._

_“Captain Rogers!”_

His screams bounced off every wall in his bedroom, body shooting up in bed. Sweat slicked his hot skin as he opened his eyes, heavy pants leaving his lips.

“Steve!” a voice called.

The blonde’s hands trembled, chest heaving as tears pooled in his eyes. His friend, Sam Wilson appeared in the doorway, looking a little panicked.

“Hey, Steve...come on man, you’re safe,” he soothed, walking over to Steve, a small limp in his step from his leg injury.

“Sam...” Steve wavered, shaking his head. “It was the same one again. The one where you-” he stopped, covering his mouth with his hand.

It had been three years since he left the army, three years since he’d gotten his shoulder injury. Now here he was in a warm bed, safe and well. Some of his Howling Commandos team he’d been with during the time he had served were either deceased or still fighting. Steve’s PTSD wasn’t as bad as the first two years, but every night he suffered the same night terror. He was also prone to anxiety attacks now and again if anything triggered them. He’d only recently moved to Manhattan with Sam, the pair of them sharing an apartment close to the city. Steve would hopefully be starting a new job soon, at a college as a history lecturer. After he left Afghanistan he took courses in teaching and then applied for a few colleges in Manhattan. Most had rejected him, but one gave him the response he needed, a meeting that very morning.

“You need to get suited up anyway man. You’re going to that college in about an hour,” Sam spoke.

“Thanks Sam,” Steve sighed.

He hoped he got the job, he needed it desperately.

* * *

“Well, Steve, you seem to have all the skill you need for this job. And you’re a very friendly young man. I’d be happy to bring you in as part of our college here at Ironshield,” the principal spoke.

Steve sat before the principal of Ironshield, dressed in a crisp navy blue suit. The principal’s name was Phil Coulson and he was a friendly man, he made Steve feel comfortable. The blonde smiled gratefully as he stood up.

“I would be privellage Mr Coulson,” Steve mused.

“Please, call me Phil,” he replied.

Phil held his hand out to Steve who took it firmly, as they shared a brief handshake.

“I’ve called one of our music lecturers in to take you for a tour. He doesn’t have a class until the afternoon,” Phil explained.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door and Steve turned to greet his new acquaintance.

“Come in,” Phil issued.

Steve’s eyes fell on a man, a little bit shorter than him, with mid length brunette hair, neat facial scruff and piercing blue-grey eyes. The blonde thought he was fairly attractive, but scolded himself for thinking inappropriately.

“Steve, this is James Barnes, but he prefers Bucky most of the time. Bucky, this is Steve Rogers, he’s going to be the new history teacher,” the older man explained.

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Steve.

“You aren’t...you aren’t  _the_  Steve Rogers by any chance? Doing service with The Howling Commandos in Afghanistan?” he spoke, hands moving from his pockets.

“That would be me...” Steve replied, looking a little taken aback.

“Oh wow...oh my god,” Bucky whispered. “It is-” he paused. “Such an honour to be standing in front of you, sir,” he added, holding his hand out.

The blonde gasped out loud, the metal hand being held out to him.

“Oh my god, I’m really sorry,” Steve muttered. “That was rude,” he added.

Bucky grinned.

“No harm done, it’s a long story to how I got this,” he mused, tapping the metal hand. “It goes right up to my shoulder,” he continued.

“Wow,” Steve whispered. “Oh, anyway, sorry. It’s really nice to meet you,” he chimed, taking Bucky’s hand.

Bucky looked like a kid in a candy store shaking the blonde’s hand.

“Follow me,” he replied, after their firm handshake. “Maybe during break I could talk to you about...y’know,” he mused.

“Of course,” Steve answered.

“I hope you enjoy your time here Steve,” Phil spoke, sitting back in his seat.

“Thank you again Mr Coulson,” Steve replied.

“Please, Phil,” he laughed.

“Gotcha’,” Steve mused.

The pair disappeared out the door, it was time for Steve to get his life on track.

* * *

“Okay, let’s see if you studied the Periodic Table over the holidays,” Tony boasted twirling a pen between his fingers.

The students groaned as he smirked, standing behind his desk.

“Oh I know ‘boring’ elements,” the brunette mused. “But elements surround us in day to day life,” he added.

“Sir, do you crave that mineral?” a student spoke.

The entire class erupted into fits of laughter as Tony rolled his eyes, shaking his head afterwards. Some of the female students sat at their tables with their chins resting on their hands, making ‘heart-eyes’ at the brunette. Tony Stark was a bit of an eye catcher, with his sleek brunette hair, strange yet neat beard and chocolate brown eyes. He wore smart suits some days, other days he wore band tees and jeans. His personality was out going, yet sarcastic. He was said to have a bit of an ego, but Tony had a heart, he always had.

“Cameron, let’s start with you. What’s Li?” he asked.

“Lithium,” the blonde replied.

“Good, Ben, Pt?” Tony continued, sauntering up the aisle between tables.

“Uh...platinum?” the student answered.

“Great...great,” he chimed. “And...Sophie, what’s Zr?” he questioned, turning to face a brunette girl.

“Zirconium,” she mumbled.

“Perfect!” Tony exclaimed. “Seeing as that proves that most of you pay attention, I should probably add that you’ve got a test on the Periodic Table at the end of this week,” he added.

More groans filled the room and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. His brown eyes sparkled as he made his way back to his desk. He’d loved science since he was a kid and grew up wanting to teach it to others. He had been at Ironshield College for just over six years now, he never wanted to leave.

“Alright, turn to page fifty in your books while I write up what we’re learning about today,” Tony instructed.

The students did as they were told as Tony picked up the pen to use on the interactive whiteboard. He only really liked it for showing graphs and diagrams, he used an actual whiteboard for writing questions or quick equations. As he began writing, he heard a loud laugh echo in the hallway. His gaze fell on the open doorway of his class, eyebrows knitting together. A tall blonde with bright blue eyes stood outside the room across the hall, his arms clutching his sides. Tony then saw Bucky, who he talked to every once in a while.

“So, this is your new room. You’re across from the science room. Did you want to go and meet the lecturer in there?” Bucky asked.

“Uh,” the blonde drawled. “Maybe later,” he added. “I’m sure he’s busy, looks like he has a class,” he commented.

“Fair enough,” Bucky chuckled.

 _Well it would be polite if he did_  Tony thought. The blonde looked across to the science room, his eyes falling on Tony. Their eyes locked and Tony felt an abnormal stutter in his heart.

“Crap,” he whispered, averting his gaze.

He scolded himself for staring, he shouldn’t stare at people, it was rude. But some unknown force was pulling him to this new stranger. His eyes fell on him again as he eyed him up and down, before the blonde disappeared into the room.

“So, he’s the new history lecturer huh?” he hummed.

“Mr Stark?” a student spoke.

Tony snapped out of his daze, turning around to face his class. Their eyes were all on him and he felt the heat rising up his neck.

“Um, anyway. Back to what I was saying. We’re learning about biomedical engineering this week, it’s pretty interesting stuff,” he explained, pointing to the board. “So if you could all copy the first paragraph into your books that would be great,” he mused.

Who the hell was this new lecturer? Why was Tony so drawn to him already.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there with the college name because Ironshield is another ship name for Steve/Tony. I was eager for this because I've never written a college AU before. Enjoy!


End file.
